


Witch's stuffed Bunny knight

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Deep throat, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanair, Happy Sex, Humiliation, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Small Penis, Throat Fucking, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune was tired of it! He just wanted a girlfriend that would love respect him treat him like a person and pat his head! Not abuse a berate him! He was going to find the perfect lover that would treat him like a prince and fuck him like satisfying his deep masochistic urges and quell the raging slut that was inside of him.





	Witch's stuffed Bunny knight

"You gonna tell me what's up?" Blake asked as the naked female panted next to Jaune. Jaune groaned as he looked up at her. Blake was a good friend of his the _ only _ non-futa of Beacon and she was like his closest confidant.

"I... I'm just tired Blake you know?" Jaune asked panting covered in sweat. It was one thing to have sex but to have sex with a taller more attractive and stronger female was a _ treat _ few men or futa ever got.

As Blake sighed she rolled her eyes. After riding Jaune for a half-hour she was a bit sore not from his cock but from general working out.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I... I don't know. I want to date one but I can't find the right one for me!" Jaune bemoaned as Blake nodded. She knew how tough it could be to deal with a futa. Especially a horny one. And when all the futa had eyes on your boy pussy it was not a position she envied.

_ I'm glad that they don't like women generally, or I would be fucked. LIterally. _Blake thought as Jaune sighed the short femboi was not doing well he just wanted to get a futa to fuck him and care for him! Really how hard was that?

"I really don't know what I am going to do! I want to ask one of them out but I don't know who!"

"Ok... have you decided who you are not going to as out? If you eliminate the ones that you do not want then you might be able to find the ones that you really do like." Blake said smartly Jaune sighed.

"I thought Pyrrha."

"But? I'm sensing a but here."

"She's not approving of me being a hunter."

"I can see that..."

"I don't want Weiss she's... she's a _ lot _," Jaune said as Blake nodded.

"No, I get that I'm sorry about that. She doesn't like to take no for an answer."

"I know! I... ah, I'm sorry Blake I shouldn't be dragging you down with my own problems."

"Nah it's ok what are friends for?"

\-----

Jaune Arc was going to have a _ good _ day.

"Ok Jaune you can do this! Just get ready for the day!" The regular femboi hunter hopeful of Beacon said as he got ready. He had gotten dressed as best as he was able. The boi had made sure to _ squeeze _ his fat bubbly ass into the tightest pair of booty shorts that he could find! Making sure that his ass shook and swung heavily as he shifted up!

Jaune smirked as he walked down the hall he knew just how to shake his ass, the fat pale pice of Arc booty was already having the desired effect every futa that walked past him suddenly looked down blushed sported a massive erection and ran away to deal with said erection.

Jaune smirked as he walked he knew that despite being shorter than almost everyone at Beacon no. Scratch that Jaune was shorter than anyone at Beacon.

Being five foot five meant that he was a total of twin inches shorter than Ruby the fellow leader quasi lover of his that despite being a good person was really just a bit too young for him.

"Hey! Jaune!" Ruby said the futa not even trying to tear her eyes away from Jaune's heavy swinging hypnotically ass that swung in the air. Ruby's dick all fifteen inches of _ almost _but not quite wrist-thick of dick was poking free form her skirt, her eyes burrowed onto Jaune's ass as she began to gulp.

"Yeah, Ruby? What's up?" Jaune asked a smooth smile on his lips, Jaune knew just how to work over a futa. Making sure to shake his ass just right. Ruby lost her train of thought as Jaune saw the thick bulbous dick end of her cock begin to leak a large amount of futa cum as she whimpered.

"Ruby? Did you have something to ask me?" Jaune asked as Ruby shook her head.

"I! Yes! I was wondering if-

_ Here you go. _

"If?"

"If later on! You wanted to go out and I don't know... by some comics or something?" Ruby asked making Jaune blush. He knew how to blush to make a futa think she had hit his soft side. Not that Ruby failed to do that. Ruby was a good person his best futa friend besides Velvet who was his second-best friend that was not Blake.

Jaune smiled as he nodded once to the blushing futa reaper.

"Sure I'd love to get comics with you." Ruby smiled so brightly he thought that she was going to burst!

"Awesome! It's a date!"

"Easy there sis, Jaune didn't say it was a date now did you, lover boy?" The cool cocky voice of Yang said. The elder futa who was a quarter horse faunus and had the cock to shot walked up. Smirking down her massive chest that did make Jaune blush profusely and look down as he walked before her.

"Yang, did you have something to say?"

"Besides having me you at the movies later on? Let's say nine-thirty? Me and you can be a good thing Jaune just _ imagine _ it. Me, you alone int a dark theater my hand rubbing on your head your mouth in my lap you jaw painfully stretched open as I _ shove _ every last inch of my cock-

"You _ want _ me to suck you off?" Jaune asked as he _ popped _his lips! His thin pouty cock sucking lips sounded off as Jaune looked up to her with a gentle smile.

He knew Yang was bolder than Ruby hell bolder than anyone but Pyrrha. Her two feet of _ equine _ dick made her bold and her overall confidence made her a decent suitor for Jaune's but stuffing fetish but Yang also was a bit wild... and he did not trust her to do aftercare well or at all...

"I want your mouth slobbering over my dick before I fuck you like a slut and-

"_ Xiao-long! What is wrong with you!?" _ The sharp irritated voice of Weiss Schnee shouted as Jaune gulped. He paused as a _ difficult _ futa appeared. He had been doing his _ damndest _ to avoid her. Weiss was a futa that while she was a good person she was the poster futa of the right order.

She believed that men should know their place in the home. Cooking cleaning taking care of the children while the futa did the _ hard _ work. Jaune knew that Weiss was not bad but she was not the futa he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

She huffed crossing her arms as she glared at Yang with her eyes narrowed to daggers.

"I'm talking about trying to get my dick sucked. What's wrong with that?" Yang asked a shrug coming off her shoulders as she boldly let it known that she was going to or at least try to fuck Jaune into a blubbering mind broken mess or at least get a bj in a movie theater.

"You! That is the problem! _ You _ are making Jaune feel uncountable and I must ask you to stop!" Weiss said stomping her foot and a quarter of soft dick that was as thick as Jaune's _ leg _ hung loosely in her dress as she scoffed.

"Jaune I must say that on behalf of all of team RWBY and all futa I _ personally _ apologize for Yang's boorish behavior," Weiss said giving a low bow as Jaune winced in irritation.

_ Great now you are making Yang look like she did something wrong. _

"_ Kiss ass. _ Make it any more obvious you just want to fuck him why don't you?" Yang mumbled as Weiss winced.

"What did you say?"

"_ Nothing _ Snow angle. Nothing at all."

"That is what I thought now Jaune!"

_ Great. Here it comes! _

"I know that you might still have a bad taste in your mouth after that... talk with my teammate."

"He was about to have a _ good _ taste in his mouth if you didn't but in."

"Quiet! I would like to accompany you to dinner in Vale. I will export you to the finest restaurant I can find and take you on a real date. I will pay for everything of course. You need not worry about that. It's the least I can do."

_ Ok, Jaune. You can do this. Just let her down gently and this is going to be all done in the past. _

"Weiss I don't-

"Jaune can not do either of those things tonight." A strong firm voice said as Jaune froze he felt his breathing hitch as an _ angel _ or a devil dumping on the day came.

"Pyrrha," Weiss said as Jaune turn his seven-foot amazon of a parter glared at the other futa's. The goddess of victory hissed once she stood before them Jaune felt a shiver as the massive futa literally seven feet of muscle and power blocked for him. Her heavy cock that almost hit her knee caps swung and slapped on the side of her legs as she growled.

"Jaune will not be able to come with you tonight. As he has training with_ me." _

\----- 

Coco Adel was what you might call an _ alpha predator. _

"Looking good girl! You got this!" The second-year futa said as she smirked she put her barret on her custom brown beret rested easily on top of her soft brown her. Her pale skin almost the color of milk shined in the light. Coco smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror of team CFFVY's dorm.

She had to admit even by _ her _ impeccable standards she was looking pretty fucking damn hot. Her chest was wrapped in the tight brown and organ top. Wrapped in a stylish brown-orange sweater top variant of the Beacon uniform. her massive breasts that were secretly _ E _ cups wrapped up tightly as she traced her hands down her _ perfect _hourglass figure that lead to her waist were her pride and joy rested.

"Look good there babe, can't wait to test you on someone!" Coco said as her dick that hung at almost two feet long resting near her knee caps gave a twinge of life. She liked how her monster of a cock a reap bitch breaking pice of futa fuck meat was one of the biggest dicks around!

Second biggest really as _ inhuman _ as her cock was Glynda was still the number one dick on campus.

"Nothing wrong with being number two! Especially if your dick is like _ this." _ Coco said as she put on the last bit of her skirt. She sighed she had a free period now and had taken the time to get dressed and finally get back to her best look!

She had taken a bit of a scratch in a fight with a few Deathstalkers in the Emerald Forest earlier and her outfit was just off and she needed to fix that. After all, if she did not look good well... Coco would _ always _ look good.

"I never expected the Nevermores but oh well! What can you do?" Coco asked as she put on the cream of the crop. A pair of dark brown sunglasses as she shot herself a pair of finger guns.

"Looking good Adel! Let's kick some ass!" She said as she picked up her fashionable handbag that doubled as a portable minigun as she walked out of her door locking it and-

"Jaune! Get back here!" A loud feminine voice yelled as Coco paused.

"The fuck?" Coco mumbled as-

"I don't want to talk about it Pyrrha!"

"Jaune you need to talk about this _ now! _ You need to get your head out of the clouds and really think about your future! You _ need _ to stop trying to do this silly fantasy and think realistically!"

"It's not a fantasy it's my _ dream!" _

"The fuck is going on?" Coco asked as it sounded like a minor domestic spat happening-

"It's a fools dream Jaune! A male hunter!? Really!? When did you even get that idea in your head that a male could be a hunter!?"

"My dad's a hunter." Coco hissed as she walked to a corner was a tall amazon she barley recognized as Pyrrha was yelling at an _ adorable _ blonde boi with a fat bubble but wrapped up in a tight pair of black booty shorts that shook hypnotically as Coco gulped.

She felt her dick _ throb _ her bitch breaking cock began to rise up in her skirt as she felt her teeth grind.

_ Down girl, not now. We got something happening. _ Coco thought as the partner Jaune? Was that his name? Velvet said he was her friend and any friend of Velvet's was a friend of hers.

"I! Ruby's dad is a hunter!"

"Tai Yang!? He is an _ exception! _ There are no other men like him!"

"What about me!?"

"Jaune... as much as I don't like to say this you don't really have what it takes to be a hunter!"

"Now that was _ rude _," Coco mumbled as Jaune gasped a taken about look must have been on his face as Pyrrha winced.

"I! Look it's not a bad thing! Really! Not every male should be a hunter! Or any male really! Just give up and be a nice house husband for me-

"I don't want that! I _ want _ to be a hunter!"

"Well, you are not _ fit _ for it! You think you have talent!? Jaune you are _ average _ for a male! That makes you _ far, _ below average for a low futa! You don't have what it takes ok? Just give up and take this easy alright?" Pyrrha asked a worried look on her face as Jaune paused gulping his shoulders quivering as if they were being electrocuted before he sharply inhaled.

"Well, at least I know my partner does not care about me!" Jaune said as he stormed off Coco saw the adorable pale blonde face with what had to be the most perfect pair of cock sucking lips that were just begging to have her take him by the side of his head.

_ Grip _ his short blonde hair and skull fuck him until he passed out! Coco licked her lips her monster that she dare to call a cock stirred to life as she shook her head once.

"Calm down girl. You don't have to come into play right now."

"I'm going to be a hunter!" Jaune yelled as he walked past tears streaming down his face.

He stormed past Coco not even noticing how close he came his fists balled up as he whimpered loudly.

"Jaune! Jaune wait! I didn't mean! Damn it!" Pyrrha said as she sighed stomping her feet.

"Why me?" Pyrrha asked groaning as Coco narrowed her eyes. She didn't know what the deal was with Pyrrha but this was a bit much. A male was left crying and she was not even going to chase after him?

_ Oh hell no. I don't let that slide. he's a friend of Velvet and that makes him a friend of mine. I'll fix this. _ Coco thought as she began to stalk after Jaune.

\-----

"Stupid Pyrrha! She just wants to use me! I thought she likes me!" Jaune growled almost hissing as he cried into his library book. He hated this feeling the feeling of disgust wrapping its way down his body.

He wanted to yell to scream! He hated this, hated his life he wanted to just punch his own guts! Jaune whimpered into his book crying as he just felt a need to go away find a corner and curl up and _ die- _

"Hey, you doing ok? You don't look so hot." A calm voice said Jaune looked up wiping his face. He knew the futa, Coco Adel? That had to be her name. She was Velvet's best friend and Jaune had some knowledge of her.

She was tall nearly eight feet with her heels. Her massive breasts put Jaune right under them as he gulped.

"I... I'd say I'm doing fine but that would be a pretty shitty lie." Jaune said a sad smile on his face as Coco smirked.

"It would be a _ shitty _ one. Besides Vel said Arc's don't lie so tell me what's bothering you? Besides your shit partner." Coco asked sliding down next to Jaune smiling as Jaune paused.

"You _ really _ want to know?"

"If I didn't I would not be here. Lay it on me Arc. I can be a _ pretty _ good listener..."

\-----

As it turned out, Coco could _ not _ be a good listener!

_ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can't take this! I'm going to burst! My dick is going to rip out of my skirt and flip a table! _ Coco thought as Jaune spoke. She barely got his team not believing in him his friends besides Vel and Blake? Was that her name being dicks and Jaune was tired of it. 

"I'm just glad that you listen to me! Coco, you don't know what it's like to have a futa that just listens to me when I talk! Who doesn't just think about fucking me!" Jaune said as he hugged Coco tight! She blushed brightly not looking him in his eyes doing her best to keep her dick down.

"I! It's ok! Jaune... just look. You got what it takes ok? Jaune just believes in yourself. Do what you know is right and you will be a great hunter. Even if you are a male." Coco said as she winced. Jaune paused blinking once.

"You mean that?"

"Totally." _ Now get off before I fuck you! _

"I... thank you," Jaune said getting off the chair walking away quickly.

"That was too close. I almost lost it." Coco hissed as-

_ Clouds _ Coco paused she felt clouds on her hips Jaune was back he had sat in her lap... His fat bubbly but _ rubbing _ her dick as she gulped.

"Jaune what are you-

Coco froze as Jaune _ ground _ his ass one her crotch her dick shot up. Over two and a half feet of cock shot up aligning itself like an iron rod between Jaune's soft supple bubbly ass as-

"I'm making an offer," Jaune said blushing beet red as Coco gulped.

"An offer!? What are you talking about!?"

"I'm tired of futa always treating me like trash! I want someone who I can trust and I trust you, Coco." Jaune said as he pushed his ass back Coco felt her will power melting as she growled.

"Jaune... you do _ not _ know what you are doing. If you keep pushing your ass back I'm going to do something _ you _will regret in the morning."

"The only thing I'm going to regret it if you don't put that fat dick in my ass right now," Jaune said as Coco _ snapped _ her will gave in as Jaune teased.

"If you want to be fucked you are going to get _ fucked." _

_ \----- _

Coco had not kissed for a while. She slammed Jaune into the wall of her dorm her hands gripping the soft supple ass of Jaune. He let out a low moan as Coco slammed the door to CFVY shut with a hard wham!

She growled as she pulled her mouth form Jaune's her tongue finished bullying Jaune's into submission as she growled.

"So I heard you want to get fucked? I thought you were a good boy?" Coco asked as Jaune smiled? He let out a cocky grin that was oddly self-assured as he licked his lips.

"Good boy? I like a lot of things as Coco, and some of the are big." Jaune hissed his feet pushing to her straining cock still trapped in the rapidly breaking skirt. Coco smirked a cocky grin on her lips as she moved her hand to Jaune's crotch and squeezed!

Jaune let out an eep on pain as she smirked.

_ Just what I thought a clit. _ She thought Jaune had a _ clit _ like most males that thing was at most! Six inches long and about as thick as her ring finger and that was a _ very _ generous estimate.

"So tell me Jaune, if you like a dick so much why don't you get out there? You got more than enough futa on your ass why not let a few _ in _ it as well?"

"I don't want _ any _ futa in my ass. I want someone that believes in me, trust me treats me right and is actually not a dick! I think you might be that one." Jaune said smiling he licked his lips as Coco let out a low laugh.

"Well if you are worried about treating you right I'm your futa. I'll be nice and slowly treat you well-

_ "Fuck off." _ Jaune hissed as Coco blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck that soft shit woman! Be nice and respect me but fuck that! Fuck my throat till I pass out, _bruise_ my prostate! fuck me up a wall _ lock _ up my clit! Fucking treat me like your prince but fuck me like a common slut." Jaune hissed as Coco _ dropped _ him.

"You talk the walk but can you take the cock?" She asked opening her skirt over two feet of dick flopped out. ALmost hitting Jaune's face so hard that it knocked him to the floor! Two and a half feet of thick girl cock shot out in all its glory, the dick _ thicker _ than Jaune's own legs and leaking a river of precum.

"So you going to just sit there and gawk? Or you gonna suck this dick? You talk up a storm for nothing- _ Ah!?" _Coco gasped as Jaune attacked. He attacked her dick taking his mouth and slamming it on her cock! Coco let out a low groan as Jaune's hot tight velvety mouth gripped her dicks head.

She felt his soft velvet mouth enveloping her cock making her groan in pleasure. Jaune took her dick to the best of his ability his mouth stretched and strained to take her massive dick! Her fat bulbous tip was more than punching his mouth as Coco growled.

"So you like it rough huh? Let me show you what it means to get your throat fucked until you see _ spots." _ Coco hissed as she began to thrust. Coco _ griped _ Jaune by his sort thin blonde hair making sure to bed down before she hissed in his ears.

"Your safe word is _ three _ taps. Tap my leg three times for me to stop. One to warn me, two to slow me down three to stop. Tap once to say you understand. If you don't tap once this ends right here right _ now _." Coco hissed as Jauen nodded he tapped her side once his ring finger bouncing off her flesh as she nodded.

"Good. Now let's get this show on the road!" Coco said as she began to skull fuck Jaune! She gripped his mouth and _ shoved _ it down onto her cock takin no pause or causing of his well being. she felt the _ scream _ of pain ripped out of Jaune’s mouth as her massive bitch breaking cock was forced _ deep _ into his throat!

"Fuck! Your mouth is so tight! It feels like you are trying to suck my soul out of my cock!" Coco hissed as she in one sold motion but over half her dick down Jauen's tight mouth!

Her massive dick made a distorted outline in his throat as she began to grunt. she took her heavy hips and in one massive thrust forced all of her dick down his tight virgin throat! Jaune's eyes tear up his face cried hot tears, she felt his tears flow down her cock as his jaw was stretched so far that she was not sure if it would not _ break! _

Coco felt Jaune's dick, or his _ clit _ gets hard. She felt it grows on her feet as she put a foot on his crotch and _ pressed _ She felt him cum. His clit let out a pathetic amount of clit juice that spilled out of his pathetic excuse for a cock as she smirked.

"Oh, you are a cock slut huh? Well, I'm going to use you like you could only dream of!" Coco hissed as she began to thrust!

For the next half hour, the only sounds in the team CFVY room were the wet slapping of flesh on flesh. She fucked Jaune like a futa possed! Slamming her dick in and out of his tight mouth! Jaune's soft velvety walls clamped down on her dick making her moan in pleasure! Jaune sucked down her cock bobbing his head up and down her dick not that it was needed.

The bobbing while touching was an ultimately _ pointless _ gesture as she was gripping his head so tightly that he might as well have been a fleshlight! The hard wet _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh goaded her on!

Jaune's tight velvet-like flesh hole sucked her cock down, every inch of her prostate breaking cock was forced down his mouth as she whimpered!

She fucked Jaune like a bronco! Slamming her cock out of his mouth like a machine! her massive softball-sized balls _ whapped _ against his throat as she fucked him like a slut!

"Fuck your mouth is too good! Fuck you! I'm going to cum!" Coco hissed as Jaune gritted his mouth preparing his guts for a load of cum as-

"FUCK!" Coco hissed as she came! Jaune knew that a futa would cum a lot but this was too much!

_ I'm drowning! _ Jaune thought as she came! Jaune felt her cum reach down his throat! her dick exploded like a fire hose! Forcibly and _ violently _ pumping his guts full of futa cum!

She groaned cumming like a fucking stallion! Her dick dumping a massive volume of cum right down his gullet! Jaune's gut swelled with every messy load pumped down into his guts!

His belly _ expanded _ and groaning as Coco _ pumped _ the boi slut full of her thick boiling futa cum!

"Fucking take my cum slut," Coco said as she sighed. She groaned it had been _ ages _ since she had a blow job. OR really she had never had a blow job. Untill today Coco was a kiss less virgin futa that had never used more than a fleshlight to get off but Jaune didn't need to know that.

_ The less you know the better. _ Coco though taking her dick out of his mouth. That fought tooth and nail to keep her furry deep. His velvety throat walls clung to her dick as she sighed. She ripped it out of his mouth with a wet _ plop! _ As she groaned.

"Ok... fuck me you are _ my _girlfriend."

"I... thank you." Jaune wheezed as Coco smirked she picked hip up tossing him to the bed. Coco did not know whose bed it was but she did not care. Jaune yelped as he was tossed Coco took off his booty shorts his _ clit _ had made a mess.

A small swamp of clit juice tainted the-

"What is that _ five _ inches?" Coco asked smirking as Jaune blushed whimpering weakly as he looked away.

"Five and _ quarter _."

"I think I can say that you need to know what a real dick is like. I'm going to fuck you nice and slow. Look it's your first time ok so I won't be too rough on you but-

"Coco if you don't fuck me so raw and hard that I can't walk tomorrow I am going to fucking _ walk _right out fo that door. Now take that dick and please put in in my ass as rough as you can!" Jaune never going a chance to answer. Coco Gripped his waist as she slammed her dick into his tight virgin ass!

Jaune let out a scream on pure _ pain _ as his ass was torn apart! Coco ripped his ass in two! Jaune screamed in pain as a _ grotesque _bulge appeared in his guts! Jaune cried out his clit fired off even the agony of having his virgin ass split apart was not enough to keep him from cumming like the slut he was!

"Fuck! You are too big!"

"Fuck me! You are so tight!" Coco said as her dick was now balls deep! After being _ brutally _ forced into Jaune ass was close to cumming!?

_ Fuck me! _ I am not a quick shot! Coco thought as she began to slam into Jaune! Jaune screamed in pain and pleasure his clit firing off with ever brutal thrust! The bed shook wood groaned as Coco fucked Jaune like a slut!

She fucked him hard and fast showing no mercy to his poor _ tiny _ ass hole. Jaune had his chance to ask for things slowly he had his chance to let Coco treat him like a virgin he wanted it rough and he was going to get it fucking rough! _ Smack! Smack! _ "You like this!? You like being fucked like a damn slut in heat!? Is that what you want!?"

"Yes! Fucking yes! Fuck me like a slut!" Jaune said as Coco groaned her dick was being broken in two!

Jaune's vice-like ass gripped down and refused to let go! Coco groaned in pleasure as she fucked him like a champ! His clit cumming all over her dress! She let out a vicious growl as she fucked him like a slut!

"Jaune you fucking slut! You are nothing but a cock tease! If your clit keeps coming like that I am going to lock it up and not let it go for a very long time! Unless you want to say bye to your free clit keep some control!"

"Fuck that! Lock me up anyway! What are you not futa enough? I thought you were a real futa, not a pushover!" Jaune hissed looking her dead in her eyes. Coco paused as a laugh left her mouth.

"I am going to fucking break you in half!"

"The fuckin do it!" Jaune said as Coco came! Coco thought she came before but she came like a fucking volcano going off!

"Fucking take it all!" Coco said as a waterfall of boiling futa cum was stuffed itno Jaune's tight boi pussy! Jaune screamed his clit creaming her dress even getting her _ shades _ covered in clit juice as she _ seethed. _A low smile on her face before...

"You got cum on your face."

"And your look nine months pregnant."

"You look ridiculous."

"And you look like a fucking human condom," Coco said before both broke a low laugh left their mouths as both boi and futa let out a long hard laugh both chortling as Jaune and Coco fell over the other. Coco planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks for that... I'll treat you right ok?"

"I trust you," Jaune said as he smiled warmly before an evil smirk crossed his lips.

"But... just to make sure the others know that I belong to you how about a _ demonstration?" _ Jaune asked as Coco paused raising an eyebrow as she cocked her head.  
“Demonstration? What did you have in mind?”  
“Oh, nothing much just…” 

\----

Pyrrha was having a _ bad day. _ No scratch that she was having a _ horrible _ day.

"AH! FUCK! _ Mistress Coco! Please!" _ Jaune screamed as Coco the second year futa slammed her _ massive _ dick into Jaune's tight ass! She slammed her dick into him a cruel look on her face! Coco had strode to the cafeteria right as Pyrrha was going to _ apologize _ to Jaune and accept his apology as well.

That was until he sucked her cock like he was a trained slut. Jaune took her dick that was _ much _ to her irritation much bigger than her own halfway down his mouth in one long harsh slurp! 

Taking her fat cock down his small tight throat _ bobbing _ his head up and down the massive cock sucking it like his life depended on it! Not that he needed to as Coco _ gripped _ Jaune’s head her finger latching onto the side of his head as she skull fucked him in front of them! Fucking Jaune's face without pause or mercy before cumming deep into his guts! After that, she slammed him on the table jamming her massive dick into Jaune's ass!

He screamed in pain but _ begged _ her to keep fucking! After that she fucked him in full view of NPR RWBY only Blake looked nonplussed barley looking at Jaune as he was railed! Blake never even raised her head as the rough _ slapping _ of flesh on flesh and the horrible sound of a boi pussy being broken in half! Filled the air as Jaune’s loud _ shrieks _ and Coco’s rough grunts filled the air. 

"Not on your life slut! You want to cum like a bitch! Say bye to that _ clit _ of yours!" Coco hissed as she brought out a _ tiny _ brown chastity cage for to small for Jaune's dick!

"Wait! Mistress! _ NO _ !" Jaune said as Coco slammed the cage down on Jaune's still hard dick! There was a wet _ crunch _ as the cage slammed down capturing is clit in a tight chastity cage!

"AH! Mistress, please! NOOO!" Jaune screamed as Coco growled fucking him even harder! His _ tight _ cage crushing his little clit that still leaked off cum as Coco grunted.

"Fuck that! You came without permissions you ass and your clit are mine!" Coco screamed as she came! A vortex of cum shot out of Jaune's ass! Spilling off onto the floor his clit spasming cumming all over her top as both futa and male _ burst! _ Coco’s cum _ distended _ Jaune’s guys his _ trapped _ clit dribbled as both teens groaned and shuddered.

\-----

"Wel that was fucking _ fun _ .... what now babe?" Coco asked taking the cage off Jaune's dick. The demonstration was fun in all but really that thing was _ tiny _ even for a clit. She didn't want to hurt him after all. She gave his clit a quick rub before kissing him on the forehead as he smirked. 

"Well, I was thinking we rest?" Jaune said yawning falling face-first on the bed his fat bubbly but still a bit red shook as Coco sighed.

_ How can it look that damn good? Now I really want to fuck him again. _ Coco thought as she shook her head. 

"So what now? Rest?"

"That... or..."

"Or?"

"_ Or _ you can put that cage back on my _ clit _and fuck me doggy style for half an hour untill I call you mommy and faint?" Jaune begged shaking his fat ass as Coco sighed.

"You just got fucked like _ literally _a minute ago!"

"And? _ Please? _ Isn't it a girlfriend's job to spoil her girlfriend?"

"I... you fucking cock slut," Coco said getting up her two and a half feet of ock rock hard as she gripped his and took his cage from his hand, angeling it below him as she prepared to attach it again.

"You re such a slut, be glad I fucking love you ok?"

"I love you too babe now fuck me till I cry."

"You got it," Coco said as she gripped and _ pushed _...


End file.
